the foster child
by kodatoad
Summary: the cullens get a foster child. does she know the serect? how will she change things in the cullen household?
1. the news

Bella's pov

As I drove up my boyfriend's driveway I pondered why he had asked me to spend the weekend at their house. After I was parked I walked up to the door where I was greeted by my worried boyfriend.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked as I started to worry. "I don't know Carlisle said to call you and that he and Esme wanted to tell us something." "Where's Carlisle then?" I felt so relief but not enough to squash the previous worry. "Ummmmmmmmmmm, we don't know."

30 minutes later

Everyone was getting worried as we awaited Carlisle and Esme's arrival. As we heard the door open we all jumped up. Carlisle walked in followed by Esme. "Sit" is all he said at first and we obeyed imadately.

"As you know I called a family meeting. I know that this alone worried ya'll but it is needed. The humans are starting to suspect something. This is because we say that some of ya'll are foster children we adopted. Nothing is strange about that except that according to the system we should have had another child placed under our care by now. I know you don't like the idea of having a human in the house besides Bella but I think that we need to do this plus, we might be able to bond more has a family. Esme agrees with me. Notice this is not up for debate. The child will be here tomorrow afternoon so Bella you should spend the night here since tomorrow I what you there to since you are part of this family." With that they left and Rosalie stormed out of the house with Emmet behind trying (but failing) to calm her down.

"I need to hunt." With that Jasper left.

Tomorrow was going to be disasterus.

**Love it hate it? Review please!**

**-kodatoad**


	2. my life

Jade's point of view

Sighing I began to pack up my meager belongings. Off to another foster home. Sigh again lately this seems to be all I do. MOVE! Seeing as how no one wants the sad girl whose friends are all at least three years older than her. Wheel that's how much older they think they are than me. Truth be told all my friends are vampires. Except Blake since his my boyfriend. Not that anyone be3sides his family knows that. His family consist of him his brother, Jake, his sister, Ally, and his adoptive parents. His parents are John and Mary. We can't act like a couple in populace be because he is forever twenty. Ally and Jake are mates as are John and Mary. Ally is my best friend and is forever sixteen. Jake is like the big brother I wish I had to take care of me forever. John is ever thirty-two he switches jobs every time they move. He's like they father I never knew. Mary is ever twenty- four. She's like a second mother to me. All I member about my family is that my mother was very beautiful; with black hair like me except her is a lighter shade. I can barley ember the rest of her but I known she had green eyes once again like me but her were a deep sea green unlike mine that are a moss green or so Blake tells me. They are moving to Seattle while I get to move to the small town of Forks, Washington. Aren't I like the, like, luckiest, like, girl alive. Image some snooty prep kid saying that.

"Here we are dear your new home. Try to make this work will you I known you're good kid, a great id even but you just gave up trying. Will you try again for me?" my case worker, Ms. Shay, told me. She was a sweet lady but I don't know if I could try to get this to work even if I wanted to. In foster care if you made any ties with the family you would be hurt worse than if the beat to a bloody pulp. For emotional pain is far worse than physical.

"We're here dear please remember what I told you." Ms. Shay's voice was what brought me back into the cruel world. She was already out of the car so I hopped out as fast as I could.

"Jade come meet your new family." As I walked up the steps that lead the way to my newest temporary home and …….._family. _What sweet old Ms. Shay said after that I couldn't tell you if my life depended on it. For as I gazed abon their angelic faces they only thought formed in my head was _oh shit their……………__**VAMPIRES.**_

* * *

**I THINK THAT I DREW ENOUGH ATTENTION TO THAT LAST SENTENCE. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. the start of pain

**Sorry for not updating!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Jadepov

Just my luck that my new foster _family _are vampires. Sweet old Ms. Shay said good bye soon after my relation. She is so innocently oblivious. _Just like I used to be._ I mentally shook that thought from my head. I looked back at my new _family_ and noted that they had golden eyes so that meant that they drank from animals. "Hello Jade, my name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme and our adopted children Rosealie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella." He stated as he pointed to the mentioned person. "Hello." I said simply. "Oh, I forgot to mention a few facts you should know about us, first Alice and jasper, Rosealie and Emmett and Edward and Bella are all couples. Bella has also just recently joined us when her father the chief of police in this town, was shot in the line of duty. Now that that's settled, Esme would you show Jade to her room." After Esme showed me to my room on the second floor I mused over my current situation. It seemed that there was another human besides me living here. It also had come to my attention that she knew that they were vampires. Now should or shouldn't I tell that I knew. I eventually came to the conclustion that I wouldn't give them any sing that I knew their secret. _Yet._

_A FEW MONTHS LATER_

Over the time that I had been in the Cullen household I had become very close with Jasper and Rosealie. Every so often I would meet up with Blake. None of the Cullen's knew that I had a boyfriend. Much less that this boyfriend was a vampire. I don't think they would take kindly to the fact that I was 13 and dating a 20 (300) year old vampire. So when we did get together I said was going over to a friend's house.

Anyways, besides Jasper, Rose and sometimes Emmett the Cullen teenagers' just plain out annoyed me, I mean sometimes just wanted to take a heavy metal frying pan, hit her over the head with it and shove the largest object I could find down her throught. How Jasper puts up with the annoying bitch is beyond me. Edward thinks he's such a ladies' man and in real life he's so fucking annoying!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean he's got a great body but he has nothing on my Blake. Then there's Bella the only reason I don't really like her is because she's suck a fucking pushover. Anyways tonight I was meeting up with Blake in Port Angeles. I asked Rose to give me a ride saying some of my old friends were there with their parents. After I had her drop me of at so random coffee shop I waited till her car had turned the corner before I walked out of the coffee shop headed to the club were Blake was waiting for me. As I approached that club I saw that only the buffer was at the door. Good that means that I won't get odd glances as I walked past the line and flashed my special card that enabled me to get into all the clubs anywhere on the globe.

I walked right up to the buffer, flashed him the card and walked past him towards the door. But before I could open the door he had grabbed my arm." Excuse me miss, but what door you think you're doing?" I was about to say something to him around the lines of get your grimy hands off me before I remove them myself and get the hell out of my way. When the other buffer showed up." I'm so sorry Ms. Snow, but Jack her is new so he didn't know who you are." The first buffer quickly dropped his hands from my arms obliviously recognizing my name he said an embarrassed sentace i could hear and opened the door for me. After I found Blake we went bake to his new house and hung out with his siblings. Like always I spent the night in his room but no we didn't do anything. I slept peacefully as I always did in his cold strong arms. You see Blake had around the same build as Emmett but his muscles were slightly smaller than Emmett's. John's build was a lot like Carlisle's except John had slightly larger muscles. Jake also had a build similar to Emmett. Ally looked a lot like Rose, except she had dirty blonde hair instead of Rose almost white blonde hair. Mary looked like Esme except she had blonde hair too. John and Jake where the only ones who didn't have blonde hair, John had the same shade of black hair as my mother. Jake had a light brown shade for his hair color.

Of course had I know what events that would take place in the morning I wouldn't have slept so peacefully.

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. the kiss

When I woke up that morning Blake wasn't in the bed. At first I was worried then I rembered that today he had to hunt. I guess I better get up or Ally will come up here and drag me out of the large soft bed I was currently in. Sighing I slowly got up and took a shower. After that was over I grabbed my clothes and got dressed. After was done with that I headed down stairs.

"Mornin' sleepy head." Said the overly cheerful Ally. "Mornin'. Where's Mary?" usually she was up making me breakfast. "She and John are on another honeymoon. Oh and since you'll ask in a minute Blake and Jake will be back in an hour." "Thanks Ally." With that I ate my breakfast and after I was done I walked back up to Blake's room and grabbed my copy of _May Bird_ and started reading.

Awhile later I was brought out of my trance by a certain set of lips brushing softly against mine. "hey." I said as I turned to look at Blake. "Hi. "Was his always simple reply. At that moment I happened to look at my watch. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed. "What?" asked a worried Blake? "I'm supposed to be home in thirty minutes! And it takes an hour to get from here to Forks!" "Don't worry babe. I can get there in twenty minutes." With that I ran and hopped on his awesome Harley motorcycle.

We were pulling in the driveway fifteen minutes later. I could see the Cullen's in the living room. Since the front of that room was completely glass. They all looked our way when they heard the bike. "Let's give 'em a show." Said Blake as he pulled a wheelie. When he brought the bike back down to two wheels he did a sideways slide to stop. I hopped off the bike and was walking away when I felt Blake's arm pull me back. He took off his helmet then kissed me hard, on the lips. The kiss lasted about four seconds then we broke apart. "See ya later." And with that he drove off. Leaving me alone to deal with the now jaw dropped Cullen's. Oh the fun I shall have.


End file.
